The Little Match-Rabbit
by HyperTomboi429
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a little rabbit who... No, no... That isn't quite right. See, it wasn't just any time, and it wasn't just any rabbit. This tale is about Cream, and it all happened several decades ago, in a populous town full of humans and Mobians alike. Shall we begin? Parody of "The Little Match Girl"


_Once upon a time, there was a little rabbit who..._

_No, no... That isn't quite right. See, it wasn't just any time, and it wasn't just any rabbit. This tale is about Cream, and it all happened several decades ago, in a populous town full of humans and Mobians alike._

_Shall we begin?_

* * *

Station Square, the epitome of hustle and bustle.

The townsfolk scurried past one another, each locked away in their own thoughts and needs. More wealthy adults traveled via one-horse sleighs, their children screaming in delight at the new toys purchased using their parents' money. Officers patrolled the wide snow-laden streets, often wishing passerby a "Merry Christmas" or "Happy Holidays".

But for one tiny child, the holidays will be anything but happy.

Cream the Rabbit, a 9-year-old separated from her parents, struggled to keep warm against the bitter frost. Her dull-brown cloak had worn thin, as did her tattered orange dress and hole-filled socks _(She lost her yellow-and-orange shoes about a year ago)_. Life had been extremely lonely for the brown-eyed rabbit.

For her only companions were the matches.

A straw-woven basket held a dozen long matchsticks, each waiting oh so patiently to be struck and lit. Cream knew they will bring warmth and light to any lonely soul.

Now if only someone would buy a match!

Despite her best efforts, Cream couldn't get anyone to buy a match. The problem is, matches were quite old these days. Smokers now use fancy silver lighters to spark their cigars, as do the workers who light the street-lamps using a candle hooked on a metal rod.

The young rabbit desperately struggled to grab anyone's attention. She even climbed the tall base of a street-lamp, only to be brought back down to earth by one of the officers - a black hedgehog with red streaks. Cream, of course, offered a match to the hedgehog, but was politely turned down.

Noon faded into evening, and soon enough it was night. Dark clouds loomed over the rooftops, blocking the starry night and dropping snowflakes wherever they hover. Having no success, Cream ambled back "home", an old alley with a rusted gate.

The freezing wind and starvation robbed the rabbit of any sleep. So she placed all her energy into keeping warm, but with little effect.

Her eyes fell on the matches.

Cream had sworn to herself that she will not use the matches for her own "selfish desires". But, desperate times call for desperate measures as some would say! Besides, they wouldn't sell anyway.

With a heart full of guilt, she delicately held a match and swiped it against the brick wall.

* * *

The tiniest of sparks flew, then disappeared just as fast. The flame was small, about the length of Cream's thumb. Yet it held more warmth than she had ever felt in a long time. Its glow lit the entire alley, golden and grand.

Then, a vision formed.

A fireplace, large and sturdy, sat before Cream. It was made from brick, and stocked with burning logs making the flames rise. Standing before the hearth was a figure - a cat. Her lilac fur was in a high ponytail held by a ruby-red band. She wore a violet dress with red trim, and a gold Egyptian necklace rested below the collar.

The cat poked the fire with a metal rod, then turned toward Cream. Her golden eyes were captivating and showed she was a friend. Her delicate voice was just as equal:

"_You've arrived at last. Please, sit and enjoy yourself. Don't mind me."_

Cream accepted the cat's generous offer, and plopped down before the hearth. The intensity of the heat seemed to rise instantly, as it it lived. The young rabbit had never felt this comfortable in years!

But then, the fireplace disappeared.

* * *

Cream was back in the alley, holding what remained of the match. The end that was once lit was now a smoldered black. And the coldness returned once again.

She had to go back, she just **had** to! The rabbit grabbed a second match, and it was struck. Another tiny flame flicked and waved, and another scene took form.

Unlike the first time, Cream didn't appear before a glowing fireplace. Instead, she stood before a dining table, clothed in pure-white linen and edged with holly. A centerpiece of solid gold and wax candles shimmered in the low light. On the table were platters piled with the most delicious-looking food, their strong aromas mixing in the air.

At the other end of the table stood a figure, but it wasn't the lilac cat. No, this time it was a hedgehog of rose-petal-pink, her quills pulled down around her face. She wore a ruby-red dress and a white apron, both adorn with lace bows. Like the cat, the hedgehog's emerald-green eyes and peppy voice overflowed with kindness and hospitality.

"_A pleasure to be in your presence. Help yourself to the feast I prepared for you."_

Though she was starving, Cream remembered to say a humble thank-you. She then reached out and grabbed one of the roasted turkey legs. Yet right before she could begin eating...

* * *

...she was back in the alley again.

The second vision left a very empty feeling in Cream's stomach. And the bitter frost beat against her yet again.

"_One more match... One more, then I'll stop..."_ she promised herself.

The third match was sparked, and the vision came almost immediately. At dangerous speeds came a red-and-gold one-horse sleigh - well, really it was a one-**hedgehog** sleigh. In front was a blue hedgehog, his emerald-green eyes shimmering like stars. He wore a red open coat with white trim and a striped scarf of the same colors.

In the sleigh's seat was a bee about Cream's age. His antennae was striped black-and-yellow, and his eyes were a golden-honey color. He wore an orange coat, a black scarf with matching snow-pants, and orange boots with white soles. On his head was a pilot's helmet, the goggles over his eyes.

"_Come on, kid. The others are waitin' for ya!"_

"_And there's someone __**really**__ special who's excited to see ya! You in?"_

"_...O-Ok..."_

Cream grabbed the bee's outstretched hand - causing her to blush - and hopped into the sleigh. A woven quilt covered their laps, and the blue hedgehog took off without warning.

The trio raced across snow-laden valleys, criss-crossing over white hills and between towering pines. The two children were having a grand time, drinking in the sights rushing past. All too soon, they halted before a large log cabin adorn with wreaths and holly.

The hedgehog and the bee helped Cream off the sleigh, and she bound toward the door. Upon the fifth knock, it opened wide and revealed the lilac cat and rose-pink hedgehog. They stepped aside and bowed their heads, allowing Cream to enter into a foyer. Right before the rabbit was...

* * *

...a brick wall?

The match had burned out yet again!

"_**NO!**__ I have to go back!"_

Cream swiped up the rest of the matches, striking all nine against the wall. The flames joined together, making it seem she was bearing a torch. The girl waved the matches to and fro before her, and the vision was restored.

The same log cabin, the same foyer, the same cat and hedgehog... Everything remained as it once was.

And before the rabbit was...

...her mother...

...Vanilla the Rabbit...

Mother and daughter were reunited as they embraced through tears of joy, the others observing from afar. All six made their way to another room, this one holding the most magnificent Christmas tree. Glass ornaments hung precisely from each branch, gold candle holders each containing a wax candle, and a silver-and-gold star on the very top. And of course, piles upon piles of toys and gifts laid underneath!

Vanilla, still holding Cream in her grasp, held her daughter up to the unlit candles. The young rabbit gripped a lit match, igniting each of the candles.

Afterwards, they stepped back and stared in admiration at the tree, its star glowing like the sun...

* * *

_Cream the Rabbit, 9 years old, died that night. Vanilla the Rabbit, her mother, also passed away, though she was on the other side of the world._

_It's said that when a person's life ends, so does the life of a star. That night, two shimmering stars fell from the sky, and anyone who saw them will say it was like the stars were embracing each other..._

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
